Eyes Wide Open
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Set in late season two. Jude finds herself in the worst possible position she could be in- instead of the mistress of the manor, she is now a patient in the asylum. how she gets out of it, she doesn't yet know, but she would, even if that meant going against the devil herself.rated for language and minor violence


Sister Jude cried out in pain as they painfully adjusted the shackles that now bound her wrists. Just the events of the past 24 hours were enough to drive anyone mad, let alone being sentenced to a lifetime in this hellhole.

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the sight of the orderlies, but they smelled of cigarettes and the morning breakfast.

"Enjoy your nap," the orderly smirked as she headed towards the door.

"Nap? You really think any normal person can sleep in this festering tower of despair and endless agony?" Jude spat out bitterly.

"My, my. It looks as if someone's medicine isn't working properly. I believe an adjustment is in order."

"I won't be taking any goddamned 'medication', nor will I be here for long. The sooner you imbeciles realize who you're dealing with, the more you realize that i'm not your ordinary patient. I'm Sister Jude. Sister Jude!'

The orderly laughed. "Not according to anyone I know around here. And please, try to refrain such putrid language. It does not suit a woman of your once-position."

"What do you want from me? What the hell do you want from me?" Jude cried out as she writhed in sheer agony.

"It is not for us to decide your fate. Sister Mary Eunice will be in shortly. Have a good nap."

With that, the horrifying sound of her cell slammed shut, leaving Jude alone with her thoughts.

0000

"Good afternoon, Judy. I trust you slept well," Mary Eunice smiled as she wiped down the sweat that had formed over Jude's face.

Staring angrily at her former protegee, Jude did not hesitate. Without saying a word, she spat on the nun's face, hitting Mary Eunice right in the eyes.

Mary Eunice did not even flinch. She took the cloth that she'd been using to wipe up the saliva that now covered her face. "My, my, such unladylike behavior. I see that your place with your fellow animals has taught you naught in the short time you've been admitted here."

"Oh, shut up. You know and I know I don't belong here. It was you two...you two conspired to kill me, but when that failed, you abused your authority and had me committed to this asylum. I tell you, 'Sister', that once word gets out of your misdeeds, neither of you will ever see the light of day again," Judy rebutted.

"Is that a fact?"

"Oh, it's more than a fact. It's a promise I intend to keep, even if it means waiting a lifetime bringing you two monsters to justice. Mark my words, 'Sister', your time here is coming to an end, an I for one will be first in line to celebrate your downfall."

Mary Eunice studied her patient carefully. To Jude's surprise, she did not react in anger. Instead a strangely smug grin spread across her face. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. I trust that you find your accommodations suitable."

Jude struggled to break free from her shackles, but instead discovered the pain of being restrained in such a barbaric fashion. It did not bother her; what was worse than the physical pain was the knowledge that this young 'woman' held the position that Jude herself once treasured.

As Mary Eunice turned to leave, Jude screamed out. "You won't get away with this! They'll find out what you've done, and when they do, you'll be sorry you ever crossed my path."

Sister Eunice slammed the door of the cell back and turned to face her nemesis. Her eyes began to glow an ungodly red, and in a very masculine voice, she replied in anger. "It is you who doesn't know who they are dealing with. You think you know who you're dealing with, but I've only just begun to show you what I'm capable of. Before trying anything funny, I would pray to the God you once believed in for salvation. Not that it makes a difference; before long you will come to me as the master of this universe and beg for forgiveness."

with eyes wide opened, Judy replied calmly. "I would rather die than bow down before you. You'll rot in hell where you belong."

Returning to her normal state, Mary Eunice smiled sweetly. "I will see you there, Judy."

With that, once again, Jude was all alone, sentenced to a lifetime of despair. But she vowed then and there they would not win. No, when she got out of this-and she would- there would be hell to pay, even if it meant facing the devil herself. And she would, she knew that; it was only a matter of time.


End file.
